cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Teddy
The Adventures of Teddy & Friends is a animated TV show that was first broadcast July 23, 2013. Plot The plot is in New Stuff City (parody of New York City), where there is a teddy bear that talks, Teddy, that, with his friends and brother, Bibi, have cool misadventures. In the first episode, it is revealed that Teddy and his friends used to live in Stuffampton (parody of Southampton). Bibi does appear in the Season 1, 10th Episode. Future film On December 2013, Edgar Zabaleta announced a possible movie called The Teddy Movie. It is going to be made sometime in May 31, 2014. Characters Teddy Zabaleta, a 10-year old yellow stuffy bear that lives in New Stuff City with his friends. He is the main character. Bibi Zabaleta, a 9-year old gray stuffy bear. He appears in "Alien Invasion Around the Galaxy" and is Teddy's best brother forever (BBF). Om Nom, a 5-year old green alien. Is cute, childish and loves candy. He is based on Cut the Rope's Om Nom. Tin Woodman, a also 10-year old tin woodman who is Teddy's best friend. He doesn't appear on Season 3 and is based on The Wizard of Oz's Tin Woodman. Turbo, a snail who is fast by turbo and first appeared in "Further Adventures of Sherteddy Holmes" as being guest star. He is based on the movie that hit theaters July 17, 2013. Charlie Brown, a comic strip character that is based on the comics Peanuts characters. Appears in Season 3. Mr. Snuggles, a minion who turns good when he joins the stuffy gang. He doesn't appear on Season 2 and 3. He is based on the movie sequel that hit theaters July 3. John Crazy, is Teddy's maniac friend. First appeared on Season 1's episode "The Gangarell Universe" and is rumored to appeared on a future Season 3 episode, since he doesn't appear on Season 2. It turns out John Crazy was dead in Season 1 and will not be in Season 3 like it was rumored. John's Robot, is John's robot creation. He is maniac like his inventor. Stella, is a pink bird an is in love with all the stuffy boys in the stuffy gang. She is based on one of the Angry Birds. Pac-man, is a yellow orb with a great taste for food. He was thought to have a crush on Matilda. Aliens (villain) The aliens are the stuffy gang's smart enemies. They will do anything to take over Stuffearth. They live somewhere in the galaxy. King Alien, the king of all aliens and has power, since he is the king. Duh! The "Milk" Alien, is the funniest alien of all aliens. He is good at cannoning and only says "Milk". He goes with the stuffy gang. Queen Alien, is King Alien's wife. Alien Son, is going to be a future alien character and will be The King and Queen Alien's son. He is rumored to appear in Seasons 3 and 4. Alien Daughter, is also a future alien character and will be The King and Queen Alien's daughter. She is rumored to appear in Season 3 and 4, too. Alien Minions, are King Alien's minions and their mission is to destroy Stuffkind. Series Overview Episode list 'Season 1 (2013)' 'Season 2 (2013)' 'Season 3 (2013-2014)' {| class="wikitable style"="width:100%" ! style="background:yellow; color:black; text-align:center;"|No. ! style="background:yellow; color:black; text-align:center;"|No. 2 ! style="background:yellow; color:black; text-align:center;"|Title ! style="background:yellow; color:black; text-align:center;"|Short Summary |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 48 | 1 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Armastuffiegon"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|The stuffy gang are quite in a stuffy situation...a meteor (again) is headed to Stuffearth with chances of bringing Armastuffiegon into New Stuff City, so they must go to Stuffspace to destroy the alieny meteor into pieces. Reference to "Armageddon". Season premiere. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 49 | 2 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Stuffie Killer"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|When a stuffie gets killed, cops Teddy and Bibi go to solve the murder and find the stuffspect (suspect).But what happens when all clues point to cop Teddy? Reference to "Serial Killer". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 50 | 3 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Stuffdiana 500"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|Turbo signs up to be on Stuffdiana 500. Reference to "Indiana 500". This was a scene in the movie of Turbo. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 51 | 4 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Teddymeo & Kittyliet"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|Teddymeo and Kittyliet are in love with each other, but their parents are different and don't want them together. Reference to "Romeo and Juliet". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 52 | 5 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Scary Stuffie Stories"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|The gang tell horror stuffie stories while camping. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 53 | 6 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"The Stuffing"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|While taking care of Charlie Brown's dad's creepy hotel, strange phenomenon happens. Reference to "The Shining". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 54 | 7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"The Legend of Stuffie Hollow"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|While in Stuffie Hollow for the annual Stuffberry festival, they hear the legend of The Stufflesss Horsestuffie. Reference to "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 55 | 8 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Teddy-alien"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|Teddy feels bad when nobody will invite him to parties, so he aids the help of the aliens, but then turns in a alien. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 56 | 9 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Bloody Teddy"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|When Tedy and his stuffy friends say "Bloody Teddy" 3 times she gets out of the mirror and tries to get them. Reference to "Bloody Mary". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 57 | 10 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Attack of the 50 Foot Teddy"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|Teddy gets big with John Crazy's Growinator and wrecks havoc in New Stuff City. Reference to "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 58 | 11 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Diary of a Wimpy Stuffy"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|Teddy and the stuffy gang gets transported while reading Diary of a Wimpy Stuffy, where Teddy is Greg Stuffley, Bibi is Rowley Stufferson, Elizabeth is Holly Kitty, Om Nom Is Fregley and Turbo is Rodrick Stuffley. Reference to "Diary of a Wimpy Kid". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 59 | 12 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Stuff-love Potion No. 9"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|Redly (Angry Birds' '' Red Bird's girlfriend) and Stella want to kiss the stuffy boys, and they get a love potion from a Gypsy that will make the boys fall in love with them. Reference to "Love Potion No. 9". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 60 | 13 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Stufftsy the Snowstuffie"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|Everybody enjoys the gleefulness and happiness of Stufftsy! Except Teddy. He hates him and tries to melt him! Reference to "Frosty the Snowman". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 61 | 14 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Santa Stuffy"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|Santa Stuffy will need their help of the gang when he crashes in the backyard and his sleigh is wrecked. '''Note:' This episode was too short. Reference to "Santa Claus". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 62 | 15 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"The End of Teddy?"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|When Teddy's doctor is told to him that he will be extinct by the 24, hours, he changes his ways and makes amends. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 63 | 16 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"The Flood"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|A flood causes the stuffy gang to stay in their stuffy high school. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#" | 64 | 17 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'"Star Teddy Wars"' | class="description" colspan="100" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"|C3-PTeddy, R2-DMatilda, Bibi Solo, Om Nombacca, Kitty Padme, Anakin Tin Woodman, Obi Wan Kesnuggles, Princess Stella Yoda and Luke Skywalker have to battle Darth John Crazy and one of his Grandpatroopers. Reference to "Star Wars".